Ginny Weasley and the Year of Letters
by dazzledgreeneyes
Summary: You've all heard Harry Potter's story, what about Ginny's? The trio's first year.
1. My Baby Girl

Molly Weasley didn't think any woman particularly loves being pregnant. The whole "look at you, you're glowing!" kind of wears off right around the time you realize your entire closet will no longer fit you and your feet swell up to the point where you can't stand for more than a half hour.

She felt the baby kick again, just missing the right side of my ribcage. Whatever the baby was, it was feisty. The only time the little one seemed to settle down was at Order meetings, which made no sense whatsoever to Molly since the meetings were usually quite…rowdy. Molly sighed and pushed the thought out of her head for now and continued to cook breakfast.

Well, she was trying to, at least. She held her wand in one hand, her hand performing motions almost too quick to discern, while the dishes flew about accordingly. In her other hand, she held her one and half year old son, Ron. He was busy sucking on a bottle, and trying to ignore his twin brothers. Four year olds Fred and George had each attached themselves to their mother's leg. They both had pots on their heads, which they were banging on with spoons. How they had even found spoons and pots, Molly didn't know.

Her three eldest sons sat at the breakfast table. Ten year old Bill had his head leaned back against the chair, eyes slowly drifting shut. Eight year old Charlie had his head resting on the table. Lastly, five year old Percy was staring at his twin brothers with a disapproving look. Molly was about to scold Fred and George when her husband, Arthur walked in. Fred and George immediately ran to their father, jumping up and down for his attention.

"You'll never believe what we did, Dad!" Fred, or maybe George exclaimed.

"Yeah! Last night, we got Percy to eat a crayo-," the other twin was saying before Percy interrupted.

"Hello, father," Percy greeted, his ears a bit red.

Molly turned her attention away from her boys and set Ron down gently. He teetered off slowly to meet his father, who picked him up. Molly turned her attention towards the stove, and hoped Arthur would entertain the children while she finished breakfast. She slowly fanned herself as the stove's heat wafted towards her.

Molly thought this was her hardest pregnancy of the seven. Never had any of her children been born in the summer, and the last months of the pregnancy were particularly harsher with the heat. She didn't think she had ever sweated more in her entire life than she had in the past two months.

It was a hot, very humid day towards the middle of August. The eleventh, to be exact. The summer had been the hottest that the Wizarding World had seen in a long while. Molly didn't know what could make the pregnancy harder, except maybe twins. She shuddered delicately. Molly was not a weak woman by any means, but the thought of raising another pair of twins made her want to sit down and cry.

Molly waved her wand around, distributing plates and food to each of her sons. She took her place next to Arthur and gazed fondly at her family. She loved them, she really did. It was little moments like these where she knew she was really blessed. Her six red-headed sons caused absolute carnage trying to reach their breakfast, even little Ron had somehow managed to deposit his plate on top of his head. And yet…she gently rubbed her huge belly. Six boys. Molly would love a daughter. A little, red-headed thing who she could play dress-up with and teach her how to deal with her brothers. Molly had tried to quash all hopes of the baby being a girl, because really what were the chances? Molly had two brothers, Arthur had two brothers, and the she didn't even know the last time a girl had been born to any Weasley. Somehow though, Molly still had a tiny shred of hope that this child, her last child, for her and Arthur had agreed that seven was plenty enough, that this child was a girl. She sighed a little, but was broken out of her thoughts by a shout.

"Mum! George is hitting me!" Fred interrupted her musing.

"Am not! It was Bill!" With that, the usual Weasley chaos ensued once more.

Molly knew they were lucky. The Weasleys were extremely fortunate to be a whole family still. The war was harsh and the Death Eaters were merciless. Molly's heart ached at the thought of one of those…vile Death Eaters taking away one of her precious boys. It hurt to even think about for too long. Molly glanced at Arthur, who seemed to be having a similar thought process, as usual. He looked so tired, haggard almost. Wizards weren't the only ones suffering from the War. She knew that many Muggles had lost loved ones because of You-Know-Who's agenda. She felt him grasp her hand under the table, rubbing a finger of her wedding ring gently.

"Order meeting later," Arthur muttered.

She nodded, she usually didn't mind the Order meetings, but she had to go to Diagon Alley today. Since it was a Tuesday, she needed to bring the boys with her, and her back was really starting to bother her. Only a few more days, she told herself, while kneading her back slowly.

She ran through the checklist for Diagon Alley in her mind. Bill needed new clothes, and Charlie could do with some new trainers, his old ones had a few holes. Percy possibly needed glasses, and Fred and George were just a handful to take with to Diagon Alley. Ron was too little to stir up much of a trouble, but he would need to be changed and fed. Not to mention, Molly was feeling extremely sore and moodily pregnant. Her and her neighbor, Serena Lovegood, loved to complain to each other about the various ailments of being pregnant. However, Luna had been born a couple months ago, so Molly was alone for the last two months.

"I don't know if I'll go," she muttered back to Arthur. "There's-"

Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Molly knew that feeling. How couldn't she, after six births? She slowly felt the wetness creep down her legs. Damn it. She often didn't swear, even in her mind, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

"Never mind that, Arthur," Molly said quickly, a tone of urgency in her voice, while Arthur glanced up from his toast. Even her sons quieted down; as if they knew what their mother was going to say was important.

"Molly? Is it the baby?"

"The baby is coming," She confirmed, already fighting back a wave of pain. "Soon."

Arthur immediately leapt into action.

"Bill, Floo the Lovegood's. I'm sure they won't mind looking after you for a bit. If they don't want to take all of you, split up to the Longbottom's or the Potter's. That's it, alright?"

Bill nodded solemnly at his father's orders. He picked up Ron, and gathered the rest of his brothers into the living room.

Arthur gently took Molly's hand.

"MollyWobbles, dear, are you still alright for Apparating?"

Molly could barely stand to answer, for the pain was still fresh in her mind. She gritted her teeth and forced out a few words.

"Just go, Arthur!"

He nodded, and gripped her arm firmly. She could barely hold back a moan of pain. As she rushed into the delivery room of St. Mungo's, she became annoyed very fast with the Healers.

"I've had six children! I think I know what to do better than any of you lot!" She said, harshly. Arthur quickly apologized, explaining that Molly wasn't in the right mind.

"I'll show you right mind! This is half your fault, anyway!"

After a grueling three hours, maybe more so for Arthur than Molly, the Healers were waving the wands over the baby, performing diagnostic spells.

"She's perfectly healthy," the Healer announced, handing over the pink bundle to Molly.

"She?" Molly said in awe. A girl!

Molly glanced at Arthur, tears brimming in her eyes. He stared back at her lovingly. The proud parents sat for an hour or so, just marveling at the baby in Molly's arms. She slept soundly, and Molly looked at her little face and found herself wondering what she'd look like when she grew.

A knock on the door broke the parents' out of their reverie.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but visiting hours end in five minutes," The Healer said. "You'll have to stay the night just to make sure everything is alright, but you should be clear in a day or so."

The Healer left the room and Molly turned to Arthur.

"Did you check on the boys?"

"Yes," He replied. "Luna was sick, so Fred, George, and Bill went over to the Longbottom's. Charlie, Percy, and Ron went over to the Potter's."

"That's good," Molly said tiredly. "James and Lily's son is right around Ron's age. It's good for Ron to have someone to play with."

She yawned hugely and Arthur chuckled.

"I'll see you in the morning, love," He kissed her on the head softly and left the room. He stuck his head back in. "I'll bring the boys in the morning, I think they'll want to meet her."

Molly nodded sleepily, already drifting into unconsciousness.

The next morning Molly awoke and immediately picked up her newest child. She sighed happily, and just stared down at her daughter, examining all her features carefully. She marveled at the fact that they had the exact same color eyes, it kind of reminded her of-

"Molly!" Well, speak, or think of the devil and she shall appear. Molly smiled up at her friend.

"Hello, Lily," she greeted. "What are you doing?"

The red-head walked into the room, holding one year old Harry by the hand.

"Harry needed some medicine, he has a bit of a cold," She explained. "James is around here somewhere too, but-" She waved her hand. "I've given up trying to keep an eye on him." She finished with a smirk.

Molly laughed at her former pregnant copatriot. When she was pregnant with Ron, and Lily pregnant with Harry, they had often talked and complained together.

"I hope the boys weren't too much of a trouble last night," Molly said.

"Don't worry about it, they were wonderful," Lily replied with a wave of her hand.

"So this is the new little Weasley?" Lily asked, coming closer to the bedside. "Harry, don't touch," she scolded as her son reached towards some medical tools.

Molly nodded happily, beaming down at the bundle in her arms.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

Molly hesitated. Her and Arthur had suggested a few girl's names, almost as a joke a couple months back. They had agreed that the middle name would be Molly, it seemed appropriate that their first daughter take Molly's name just like Bill had take Arthur's. The first name was a bit more troublesome, but Molly thought it held a certain charm.

"Yes, this is Ginevra," Molly introduced. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure!" the fellow red-head gently took the newborn into her arms. She placed a finger in her hand. "She sure is a beauty! Hi Ginevra!"

Lily turned thoughtful. "Hmm…Ginevra Potter, that doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Two pairs of green eyes rested on Molly as she burst out laughing. "I can't think about that yet! I just got her! Ask me again in a couple years!"

Laughing, Lily bent down towards Harry's level.

"Look, Harry. I bet this little girl and you will be good friends someday. Can you say hi to Ginevra?"

The raven-haired boy walked forward, and green curiously met brown. "Gi…Gin…Ginny?" He tried out.

"Close enough," Lily laughed, ruffling her son's hair. She handed back Ginevra to Molly, kissing her softly on the forehead. "We should probably be going, James is probably looking for us." She left the room with a wave, picking up her son.

A few minutes after Lily and Harry left, the rest of her family filed in.

"Could barely get us all through here," Arthur said. "The receptionist didn't believe me when I said they were all ours."

Bill was the first of her sons to slowly shuffle forward and peer at the little baby.

"Hi there, little sister," He said softly. Charlie came soon afterwards, poking the baby's belly gently.

"Just you wait, little red, I'll teach you all about Quidditch," Charlie promised.

Fred and George bounced forward next.

"We'll teach you all about pranks," George said.

"And how to get away with it," Fred finished.

Percy walked closer to the bed.

"What's her name, Mother?"

"Ginevra," Molly said, shooting a glare at Fred and George when they laughed.

Arthur came forward last, holding Ron. Ron just stared curiously down at the baby, he didn't know what to make of it. Arthur set Ron down, and took his daughter into his arms for the first time. Ginevra just looked around at them all, brown eyes taking in every thing. Molly thought back on her encounter with Harry and Lily, smiling. What had Harry called her, Ginny? There was something in that…

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said wonderingly.

"Ginny," Molly corrected. Arthur nodded, a smile on his face.

"Ginny Weasley," he said. "My baby girl."

_AN: Okay guys, so I've decided to stick with the third-person POV, because that's how JK wrote Harry Potter and I'm sticking to the books as close as possible. Sorry for the story alert, but I edited this chapter a bit. Added some things, and corrected some grammar. Enjoy!_


	2. Little Sister

Molly Weasley sat down in her chair, sobbing. She couldn't comprehend it. She couldn't imagine the two liveliest people she knew dead. Lily and James were gone. Their son, their sweet, adorable son was sent off to live with Lily's relatives. Molly was no fool. Lily had told her stories about her sister and her family.

Stories of how Lily's sister resented the fact that Lily was a witch. Stories of how she called Lily names for years, constantly tormenting her. And yet, Lily had still tried to maintain a relationship with her sister. Somehow that thought made Molly sob harder.

She couldn't bear to have little Harry live with them. It was awful. She thought about leaving one of her children in a place like that, and her heart ached.

She had even convinced Arthur to ask Dumbledore if they could raise Harry. Molly felt that she owed it to Lily and James. However, Arthur had come home muttering something about blood bonds and protections and told Molly that Dumbledore had said no. Harry would only be safe if he stayed with Lily's relatives.

Molly was baffled. She wanted to protect Harry, but was at a loss of what to do. If staying there was best for Harry, then that was what would happen. She just prayed that Lily's sister would treat Harry with love.

So while the Wizarding World celebrated the loss of Voldemort and his followers, Molly Weasley mourned the deaths of the Potters. She knew others were questioning how the little boy had done it, how had he defeated the Dark Lord. Well, if you asked her, which no one did, the answer was obvious. Any loving parent could have told you it. The true hero wasn't Harry, although she definitely had a certain fondness for the young boy.

The true heroes were Lily and James Potter. James had sacrificed his life for Lily and Harry to try and escape, and Lily had sacrificed her life for Harry's. A sacrifice like that doesn't go unnoticed; Molly would bet The Burrow on it. Molly struggled to pull herself out of her grief and slowly pushed herself up off her chair.

Molly went upstairs to check on two month old Ginny. She was wide awake in her crib, sucking contentedly on her thumb. Her intelligent eyes turned towards her mother. Ginny took her thumb out of her mouth and raised her arms to be picked up. Molly obliged and sighed sadly. It was almost uncanny how Ginny knew what anyone needed. If she was this empathetic now, Molly couldn't even imagine what it would be like when she was older.

Since it was well past midnight, she checked on the rest of her children. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George were all fast asleep. However, when she went into the twins' room, Fred opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Molly held back another sob. Fred and George might be some of the most rambunctious toddlers ever, but they could also be some of the kindest.

"Nothing, Freddie," Molly assured her son. "Don't you worry about it, why don't you get some sleep?"

Fred looked at his mom for another moment, but closed his eyes as she left the room. She knew many children would probably grow up hearing the tale of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, as they now called him. She would never be able to think of him like that. Molly would always remember the sweet little boy who had visited her after having Ginny.

Molly slowly walked back to Ginny's room. She set the now sleeping baby down. As people all over the country toasted to Harry Potter, Molly Weasley kissed her daughter on the head.

"Dream happy dreams, little one."

_Three Years Later_

Ginny ran up to the top of the hill, looking back on her mother who was struggling to keep up.

"Ginny, would you hold on a second?" her mother huffed.

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly. It wasn't often that she got to meet someone outside her family. She hoped she could make a new friend.

"They aren't going anywhere, Ginny," Molly said, still panting a bit. "They just got home!"

Ginny ignored her mother, and began to run again. She arrived at her neighbor's front door with her mother still slightly behind her.

Ginny raised her hand to knock on the door, but a tall blonde woman answered before she could.

"Hello, you must be Ginevra," the woman said, blue eyes taking in Ginny's appearance before settling on Molly behind her. She smiled slightly. "Luna is really excited to meet you."

Molly rushed forward and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Oh, Serena! I missed you!" Molly exclaimed. "I can't believe it's been two years. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Xenophilius was unsuccessful," Serena said. "It was still very educational though. Come in, though! Luna is in the sitting room."

Ginny walked in the house and saw a blonde-haired girl sitting on the couch. Luna looked much like her mother did, with blonde-hair and blue eyes. Ginny sat down next to the girl.

"Hello," Ginny said shyly. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I live over the big hill."

Luna regarded the girl next to her very calmly.

"You look like your mother, too," Luna stated. "I'm Luna."

Blue eyes searched brown for a moment before Luna spoke again.

"I think we're going to be very good friends, Ginny," Luna said, smiling slightly this time.

The next morning, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, coloring, or scribbling, a picture of a cauldron set. She had had fun with Luna yesterday, the blonde-haired girl could be a bit odd sometimes but she was fun to play with. Ginny dropped her crayon in surprise, as she heard a shrill scream from outside. Molly glanced out the window in concern and gasped. Four year old Ron burst through the door screaming and crying.

"I hate them! I hate them!" He gasped out.

"Ronnie, it's okay. I can put it back to normal!" Molly consoled him.

"No! They ruin everything!" Ron yelled. A spider crawled in through the open door, and Ron screamed. He scrambled onto Ginny's chair, knocking her off in the process. Ginny landed on the floor with an angry cry.

"Ron!" Molly scolded. With a flick of her wand, the spider turned back into Ron's favorite teddy.

Ron slowly stopped crying, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Ronnie, you know your brothers don't mean it," Molly said, pulling her youngest son into her lap.

"Yes, they do! They're mean and they hurt people's feelings!" Ron yelled, his face turning red.

"Sometimes Ron…people aren't always going to be nice to you," Molly explained.

Ginny watched her brother squirm, trying to get off her mother's lap. Molly let him go with a sigh, and Ginny approached the two. She took Ron's hand gently.

"It's okay, Won. Come on, let's go pway upstairs."

Ron grabbed his teddy, and allowed Ginny to lead him up the stairs. They played in silence for a little bit before Ron spoke up.

"Thanks, Ginny," he told her. "I'll always like you better than Fred and George."

"Mum's right, they weally don't mean it," Ginny told her brother. "They just like to pway pwanks."

Ron stared at his younger sister and sighed unhappily.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I like it," Ron explained. "And that was my favourite teddy! They knew that!"

"Well, we'll just have to come up with a way to get them back, okay?" Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Every time I see my teddy, I'm just going to think of the spider crawling up my arm," Ron complained, shuddering.

"I'll help you, okay Won?"

Ron nodded happily.

"Let's get started then," He said, and then hesitated. The tips of his ears turned slightly red. "You know I'd do anything for you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled hugely at her brother.

"And I'll do the same for you," she promised.

_AN: Another edit! Added some more dialogue to make it a little deeper. Also, I added Luna! :] You're welcome. Haha._


	3. The Bat Bogied Brother

"Tell the story again, Mum?" Ginny asked, as she snuggled down into her bed. Molly brushed a stray piece of hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"If you want, dear," Molly said. "About five years ago an evil wizard was gaining power."

"You-Know-Who," Ginny supplied.

"Yes, dear," Molly answered, patting her daughter on the hand. "You-know-who was a very evil man. He thought that pure-blood wizard and witches should be the only wizards and witches."

"Aren't we pure-blooded?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we are," Molly said. "But, we don't believe that any witch or wizard is better because of their blood."

Ginny nodded at her mother's stern look.

"You-Know-Who began killing anyone who dared stand up to him. He also went after Muggles or Muggle-borns. It was a very dark time. And then, on Halloween, You-Know-Who chose the wrong family to kill."

Ginny leaned forward, her eyes were bright and excited. This was her favorite part of the story, it was Molly's least favorite.

"You-Know-Who entered the Potter's home," Molly continued. "He killed little Harry Potter's parents. He turned toward Harry and raised his wand to kill him. He cast the spell, and-"

"It backfired!" Ginny interrupted. Molly was actually surprised; her daughter usually interrupted the story long before this. "You-Know-Who disappeared, and Harry Potter won!"

"Yes, Ginny," Molly nodded. "I think it's time for bed now."

Ginny nodded, but opened her mouth to speak.

"Mum, where is Harry Potter now?"

Molly winced. "He lives with his mother's relatives. They're Muggles."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Good night, dear," Molly said, and left the room. She closed the door quietly, and jumped a little when she saw a small red-head sitting outside Ginny's room.

"I feel awfully bad for Harry, Mum," he told her. "I'll bet he misses his parents a whole lot."

Molly stared at her son in surprise.

"I bet he could use a good friend," he said thoughtfully, wandering off to his room.

"Night, Ron," Molly said quietly.

About a week later, Ginny was watching her brothers play Quidditch in the paddock outside her house. She stuck her lower lip out, and glared at her brothers. Why didn't she get to play? It wasn't fair. Just because she was younger didn't mean she was any worse than them!

She took out her coloring book and turned to a fresh page. It was a picture of a hippogriff. She slowly began coloring, but got bored quickly. She started writing out her name like her Mum had taught her. _Ginny Weasley. Ginevra Molly Weasley. _She looked down, proud at her work, although grimaced at the use of her full name.

She felt there was something missing though. She blushed a little, thinking about it. Why not? It's not like anyone would see her writing. _Ginny Potter. Ginevra Molly Potter. _She giggled, but still blushed a little bit.

"Ginny _Potter_?" A voice cried out behind her. "Why would Harry Potter ever marry you?"

She turned around to see her older brother, George. He was wiping away tears of mirth.

"Shut up, George!" Ginny said. She was a little angry, normally George was never mean to her.

"Do you fancy him, Ginevra?" George teased.

Ginny scowled. If there was one thing she hated, it was the use of her full name. Ron and Fred had stopped their game, and were looking down at George and Ginny.

"Why don't you write him a letter, Ginny? I'm sure he would love hearing from some silly little girl writing to him about her obsession."

"I'm NOT silly! And I am not obsessed with Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled, her face turning red.

"Oi, George! I think you're taking this a little too far!" Fred called out. None of the boys had ever made Ginny this angry before. They joked around and teased her a bit, of course. But none of them had ever heard Ginny yell so loud.

"Don't worry, Ginevra, I won't tell him. You might want to tell him how much you ask Mum to tell you about him. You probably dream about him, too."

"WHAT is wrong with you?" Ginny yelled. She was so angry. Just because she liked hearing Harry Potter's story did not mean she loved him! "You-you are such a jerk!" Ginny breathed out heavily.

"Is that all you can call me, Ginny?" George asked. "I would think the _future wife _of Harry Potter would be a bit more feisty."

Ginny let out a scream of anger. She breathed out slowly, and was surprised to hear George be quiet. She opened her eyes, and stepped back in shock. Fred guffawed loudly in the background.

"Serves you right!" Ron shouted.

George no longer had red hair, in fact he didn't have any hair at all. It was laying out in tufts on the ground.

"What are those things?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at George again. There were…_bogies _attacking his face? George swatted at them, running around the spot. His mouth was open, but no noise could be home.

"I think you Silenced him too, Ginny," Fred said.

"Well, I was getting tired of listening to him," Ginny retorted, a small smile appearing on her face.

"We'll have to take him to Mum, since we don't know how to get rid of this," Fred gestured towards his twin.

"Will she be mad?" Ginny asked, suddenly afraid.

"Nah, maybe at George though," Ron chimed in.

It turned out Ron was right. When the story was told in detail, Molly Weasley was not at all mad at her daughter. Actually, she was rather impressed. It was a quite a display of magic her daughter had performed on George. After she sent George to his room until dinner, she turned towards Ginny.

"I know George was being mean to you, but you won't always be able to react like that. Sometimes you have to listen to things you don't want to hear," Molly told her daughter. "I'm not punishing you, Ginny. That was accidental magic, and it was just reacting to your emotions."

Ginny nodded. She was rather smart for her age. She understood that not all things were black and white, some things were a funny shade of grey.

"Mum, George is out flying in the back," Ron informed her.

"I thought I told him to go to his room!" Molly screeched, storming out towards the small Quidditch pitch.

"I don't know how he does it," Ron said, shaking his head.

"A lot of things the twins do are impossible," Ginny informed him.

"You did good today, Ginny," Ron told her, as they went up to their rooms. "You'll have to teach me that spell someday when we get to Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled at her brother. "Now all you boys know not to mess with me."

"Unless we want to get bat-bogied," Ron said with a shiver.

"Unless you want to get bat-bogied," Ginny giggled, punching her brother softly on the arm.

Later that night, someone knocked on Ginny's door.

"Come in," Ginny called, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

A red-head peered cautiously into the room.

"Mum fixed your hair then," Ginny said grudgingly. The git could have used the humiliation. Maybe it would stop him from teasing her so much.

"I'm sorry, Gin," George sighed heavily.

"Don't call me that," Ginny said, suddenly annoyed. "My name is already shortened; we don't need another shorter name." Thank god she didn't have to go by Ginevra. She owed a kiss to the person who suggested Ginny. She had asked her Mum once for that story, but her Mum has just smiled in a funny way and told Ginny she'd tell her later.

George cleared his throat, and Ginny jumped a little.

"Sorry," He apologized again. "I was in a bad mood. Percy got his Hogwarts letter today, and you know how bad I want to go."

Ginny snorted. He wasn't the one that was going to be left behind for a year, when all her siblings went off to Hogwarts. But, she forced herself not to think of that.

"Right," George said, clearing his throat nervously. "Well, I rather think I deserved what you did to me. But, you'll have to teach me how you did that." George said with a smirk.

"We'll see," Ginny said, smirking as well. She settled down into her bed, sensing that the sensitive part of the conversation was done.

George came closer to her bed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ginny," He said, and walked out of the room.

He paused outside her door and said, "You're going to be a great witch some day, little sister."


	4. Growing Up

Ginny slowly opened the door of her bedroom, wincing slightly when it creaked open. Her Mum wouldn't be able to hear that, would she? Ginny hoped not. She slowly made her way out of her room, and she just remembered to skip the creaky stair on the way down.

She landed lightly on the kitchen floor of The Burrow. Success.

She glanced at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw all the hands pointing at _Sleeping_. Ginny didn't know what her Mum would do if she was caught, but it probably wouldn't be good.

Ginny had been doing this for three years, but she still had to hold back a few giggles of excitement as she slipped out the back door. She ran lightly, her nightgown flying in the breeze. She slid to a stop in front of the broomshed, and gently pushed the door open.

The Weasley's never locked the old shed. There weren't many Wizarding families around that would want to steal the brooms, and the brooms were all fairly old anyway. Ginny grabbed an old _Shooting Star _model that was close to the door.

It was her brothers' fault that she was even doing this. If they would just let her play, _for once_, she wouldn't have to sneak out here. Ginny knew she would be good at Quidditch, if someone would just give her a chance. However, it gave Ginny great happiness to know she was pulling one over on all of her brothers. They would never know what hit them if they were to ever let Ginny play a game with them.

She reached the Quidditch paddock, scowling and muttering under her breath about stupid older brothers. Ginny placed the broom on the ground, and calmly said, "Up!"

The broom floated gently into her outstretched hand and Ginny's face broke into a grin.

"Excellent," she whispered.

She swung her leg over the broom and settled down on it. She pushed off the ground very lightly and hovered into the air.

"Come on, just a little higher," Ginny murmured.

Ginny soared through the paddock, completing a couple of laps to get used to the feel of the broomstick. She could never get over the feeling she had when flying, it was easy, and _wonderful. _Flying came as naturally as breathing to Ginny. She decided that this is what she would do when she was older, if she ever got the chance. How impressed would Harry Potter be when he saw her on a broomstick? Ginny stopped that line of thought before it got too far, she didn't need to give George a reason to tease her anymore.

When Ginny was done for the night, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon, she headed back inside. She glanced at the clock again, all still _Sleeping. _Marvelous. Maybe she could even annoy Ron a bit before everyone woke up. Yes, that is exactly what she would do.

She ran lightly to the top of the stairs and swung Ron's door open. Her brother was lying tangled in the sheets, mouth open and snoring. She repressed a snort of laughter. What could she do to torment her older brother? She would just stick to the simple thing right now.

Ginny approached her brother's bed, and grabbed his wrist. She pulled. Ron landed on the floor, gasping and swearing.

"You might not want Mum to hear you saying those words," Ginny sang.

Ten year old Ron shot her a glare. "Why are you all muddy?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I stepped in a puddle of mud when I ran outside to get the owl with the _Daily Prophet_," she lied easily.

"Come on, Mum is probably already making breakfast," she said, pulling up her brother.

"You're a git, you know that?" Ron told her, rubbing his head a bit. He must have fallen on it in his tumble.

"Yep!" Ginny said lightly, slapping her brother on the arm for the insult.

Ron gave her a slight push.

"You love me for it, anyway," Ginny told him, sticking out her tongue. "Last one downstairs is an acromantuala!"

"What?" Ron screeched. "Mum told me they weren't real!"

Ginny ran out of the room, ignoring her brother's yells.

"Ginny! You better be joking! Get back here!"

Ginny laughed, continuing to ignore her brother.

Ginny had no idea that her happy day would soon come to end though. She didn't think death was on the agenda.

Mum, Dad, Ron, and her were eating breakfast when a knock on the back door was heard.

Ginny saw her Mum glance at Dad, confusion on both of their faces.

"I'll get it," Her dad said, still puzzled.

Her dad opened the door revealing Luna and her dad.

"Luna!" Ginny cried happily, hopping out of her seat. She jerked to a stop when she saw her best friend's face. "Luna…?"

Mr. Lovegood rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "Arthur, Molly, can we talk in the other room?"

"Of course," Mum replied, getting up quickly.

The adults left the kitchen, leaving Ginny staring at Luna in confusion.

"So-er-what happened?" Ron asked. Ginny jumped, she had forgotten her brother was in the room.

Luna took a deep breath before she replied. "My mother died last night."

"What? How?" Ginny whispered, forgetting her tact in her shock. Luna's mum was so full of life, how could she be dead?

"She was working on one of her experiments," Luna said.

Ginny nodded. Luna's mum was usually in her workroom when Ginny came to visit.

"I was helping her," Luna paused here, trying to stop the tears falling down her face. "And something went wrong, Ginny! I don't know what, but all I know is that she's dead, and I'm never going to see her again!" Luna wailed.

Ginny rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's okay, Luna," Ginny shushed her. "Come on, let's go up to my room."

Luna blindly followed Ginny forward, she couldn't see through her tears.

About half an hour later, Luna's tears had finally dried.

"I miss her so much, Ginny," Luna whispered brokenly. "She was supposed to be here, she promised!"

Ginny paused, trying to carefully word what she was trying to say.

"Sometimes, Luna," Ginny hesitated. "Sometimes people have to break promises. They don't mean to, but they have to. Luna, you know your mum is watching over you. She would never leave you, Luna, even if she isn't-alive."

Luna took in her words slowly, and Ginny saw something change in her friend's eyes. She wouldn't figure out until years later what it was.

"You're right, Ginny," Luna said. "Thank you."

Luna hugged hertightly, her actions saying more than her words ever could.

_AN: Another edit, done! I think that adding Luna in here was extremely important. It shows a little more of Ginny and Luna's friendship, and shows that they're both growing up a bit. Hope you enjoy!_


	5. Bushy Haired Friends

March 1st, 1991 was not a good day for Ginny Weasley. In fact, she had been dreading it for more than a year now.

Actually, it was probably longer than that. Since Fred and George went off to Hogwarts, Ginny was not looking forward to losing her last brother. She shouldn't say losing, it's not like they were going to die.

Still, she wouldn't see Ron until Christmas, and maybe not even then. Over Easter holidays, if Ron wanted to come home.

Ginny's stomach gave an anxious turn. How could she stand nine months without seeing any of her brothers?

Well, she supposed she would see Bill and Charlie, but Ron, Fred, and George were who she was closest to.

It was with these thoughts that Ginny woke up on the morning of the 1st. It's not like Ron wouldn't write, she reassured herself. She knew her closest brother would miss her. But, she knew Ron would also get caught up with life at Hogwarts. She hoped he wouldn't forget about her.

If he didn't write at least once a week, there would be a lot to answer for when he came home in June. _June._ That seemed so far away. Ginny forced the thought out of her head, and began the trek to the kitchen.

Ron was already there in his seat, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Ginny told him dully.

"Thanks, Gin," Ron shot her an empathetic glance, but continued to bounce anyway.

Ginny sighed sadly. Why did she have to be the youngest? She was the one that had to watch each and every one of her brothers leave home.

It really wasn't fair, she decided. When she grew older, she was going to have her kids closer in age, so no one would be left alone. She was brought out of her reverie by an excited squeal from Ron.

He was staring out the window, almost vibrating in his seat with excitement. Ginny glanced toward the window, and sure enough there was a large tawny owl heading towards The Burrow.

Ron ran to the window, eagerly waiting the owl. He grabbed it out of the air, and ripped away the letter.

"A bit excited, are we Ron?" Ginny muttered under her breath.

The owl soared in, landing on Ginny's shoulder softly. It gave her a cheerful hoot, nipped her on the ear, and soared out the door again.

"I nearly forgot today was the day, Ron," their father teased.

Mum slapped him with a dish towel. "You know he's just excited, Arthur," she tutted.

Ignoring her parents banter, Ginny crept behind Ron. She read the letter over his shoulder.

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _the heading said.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Ginny marveled at the great wizard's numerous titles. She had heard her parents and older brothers talk often about him, but had never met the man herself.

The only time she had seen him was when one of her brothers received a Chocolate Frog with him on the Trading Card. Ginny continued to read the letter over her brother's shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book sand equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron finished the letter slightly after Ginny did and turned to his parent's excitedly.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Ron announced, as if he had just thought of it.

"Yes, Ron," Her Mum laughed. "We know." She got up and started preparing breakfast for her two youngest children.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?" he asked his parents. Mum frowned a bit.

"We might as well go today. But, Ron, you're getting Charlie's old wand, and Percy's rat. I suppose you'll need a Potions Kit and a few pairs of robes, though."

Ron looked a bit crestfallen, but still happy at the prospect of getting something of his own.

"Ooooh, Mum. Can I come, too?" Ginny asked her mother, thinking of looking at the new Nimbus models. Not that her mother would know that, Ginny would just make up some excuse when they got to Diagon Alley.

"Of course, dear," Her mother replied.

The Weasley matriarch and her two youngest children finished breakfast, said goodbye to their father, and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

Ginny landed lightly in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped out and waited impatiently for her mother and Ron.

Her mum came through last, and Ginny dragged her by the hand.

"I need some new ink for Maths lessons, Mum," she informed her. Mrs. Weasley nodded and took Ron by the hand, as well.

The day was spent going to the Apothecary (for Potions ingredients), the Magical Menagerie (for rat tonic for Scabbers), Gringotts (for a meager amount of money), and Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (for robes, obviously).

While Ron was extremely excited, Ginny was getting rather bored. Her Mum had told her she needed a new pair of robes as well. Ginny felt a little bad as she stood getting measured for robes. She knew she got newer things than Ron, because she was the only girl.

As soon as Madame Malkin finished, Ginny hopped off the small podium and went towards her mother.

"Mum, can I go to the Owl Emporium?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but do be careful, dear," Molly told her daughter concernedly.

Ginny skipped out of Madame Malkin's, and nearly knocked a girl over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ginny apologized profusely. It was unlike her to be so clumsy, but she tended to be more so when she was excited.

"It's quite all right," the girl said, brushing off her clothes. Muggle clothes, Ginny noted idly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, I really am sorry I ran into you. I was just happy to be getting away from my brother. He's starting at Hogwarts this year," Ginny told the girl.

"Is he really? I'm starting this year, too. I'm assuming you're a year younger," the girl asked, swiping a bushy strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'll be ten in August. I don't think I caught your name," Ginny said curiously.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Muggle-born," Hermione said.

"Yes, I gathered. Do you want to come to the Owl Emporium with me?" Ginny asked.

"My parents are transferring money at Gringotts. I suppose I have some time," Hermione answered.

Ginny smiled at her, and the two girls set off for the Emporium. They looked at the owls in the store, jewel-bright eyes flickering in the darkness.

"I still have to get my wand," Hermione said. "Would you like to come with?"

Ginny agreed, and the two girls set off again. Hermione was a rather curious person, and Ginny explained many things about the Wizarding World to her. It seemed Hermione was very concerned that she would be behind the other Wizarding children. Ginny tried to assure her that this wasn't true, because most Wizarding children didn't pay attention to things like that, but Hermione wouldn't listen. Eventually, Ginny gave up trying to convince her.

"Since you're so worried about this, I think I can help you out," Ginny said.

"You can?" Hermione questioned, brown eyes filled with worry.

"You said you had picked up books already, but make sure you get _Hogwarts, A History_," Ginny told her. "My older brother Percy is really smart and he's always talking about that book."

"Thank you, Ginny!" Hermione said with relief. "I know I'm being silly, but I'm just nervous."

The two girls entered Ollivander's and gazed around the shop in silence for a few moments. Ollivander came out of the back of the shop and stared at the two girls.

"Hello, Miss Weasley," he greeted. "And you must be Miss Granger."

Hermione looked curiously at Ginny, but nodded at Ollivander.

"Yes, I am. How do you do?"

"Just fine," Ollivander whispered. Ginny looked around the shop, used to the odd behavior of the man. She had been in the wand store too many times for it to be considered odd anymore.

Hermione tried two wands, before Ollivander came out from the back smiling.

"I think this will do perfectly. Ten and ¾ inches. Made of Vine Wood and a Dragon Heartstring core."

Hermione gave the wand a wave, and Ollivander's tape measure promptly turned into a white mouse.

You're very intelligent, aren't you?" Ollivander asked.

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"It looks like you'll have a real talent for Charms and Transfiguration," the older man continued.

Hermione beamed at Ollivander, before paying him for the wand.

As they were leaving the store, a rattling was heard from the back of the store and the two girls turned around.

"Don't worry, too much, Miss Weasley," Ollivander said. "Your wand is just getting impatient."

Ginny nodded, a bit puzzled.

The two girls exited the shop, both a little more confused for the wear.

"What did that mean?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Ginny replied, her mind whirring with possibilities. She shrugged, putting the incident out of her mind for now.

"You'll write me, won't you?" Ginny asked her new friend.

"If you want me to," Hermione replied shyly.

"Of course I want you to," Ginny said. Seeing her mother coming out of the Apothecary, she turned Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione was surprised, but hugged Ginny back nevertheless.

"I'll be seeing you, Hermione," Ginny said, heading towards her mother. "Keep an eye on my brother, will you?" Ginny winked and waved goodbye to the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione smiled and waved back before heading towards Gringotts to meet her parents.

"There you are, Ginny!" Her mother exclaimed. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Ginny said simply. Because she was. She was ready. She would deal with this coming year as best she could, even if she didn't have any of her brothers around.

"Let's go," Ginny said, grabbing onto Ron's hand and dragging him towards the Leaky Cauldron.

_AN: Almost done editinggg! Mostly fixed grammar and such in this chapter. :]_


	6. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

This day was definitely in the top ten worst days of Ginny's young life. It had been a great summer, and Ginny had loved playing around with Fred, George, Ron, and even Percy. She was sorry to see it end. And for the first time, Ron would be going away to Hogwarts too.

Ginny would have no one to be with for an entire year. Needless to say, she was jealous of her older brothers. None of them had to stay an entire year _alone _with no one but her parents. Ron had been her best friend as long as she could remember. Bill had always paired off with Charlie. Fred had always paired with George, obviously. Percy usually was up in his room doing homework or researching. That left Ron and her. What was she supposed to do without her best friend?

Ginny woke up with tears in her eyes the morning of September 1st, 1991. One more year, she thought. This time next year Ginny would be getting aboard the Hogwarts Express, too.

She slowly walked downstairs and stepped into total chaos. Ginny was almost run over by Fred and George who sprinted by muttering something about dungbombs. Percy was sitting at the kitchen table, almost in tears because he had forgot about a Potions essay. Ron just looked green.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Ginny asked, sitting down and helping herself to some breakfast.

Ron didn't even spare her a glance. "Fred and George told me I had to wrestle a troll for the Sorting! How am I supposed to get into Gryffindor now?"

"Ron, you know Mum and Dad will still love you, even if you were in Slytherin. But, there's something else bothering you," Ginny patted Ron on the arm. She knew her brother wouldn't take anything Fred and George said too seriously. He was worried about something else, too.

"You know me too well, Gin," Ron said. "I'm just scared, you know? My whole life I've never had to make a friend, because I always had enough siblings. What if I don't make any friends? What if I have no one to sit with in the Great Hall? What if everyone hates me?"

"Whoa, whoa," Ginny interrupted. "Slow down, Ron. I'm sure you will be perfectly fine. I bet you aren't the only one who hasn't made many friends outside family. Wizarding kids always have a tough time making friends, because usually we're just with family when we're young. You'll do great at Hogwarts, Ron. Please don't worry."

Ron sighed and gave her a thankful look. "You're right. I guess I'm just nervous."

"I would be worried if you weren't nervous," Ginny replied. "Now go pack, because I bet your broomstick that you haven't packed anything yet."

Ron cursed and flew upstairs.

Ginny sighed sadly. It was going to be so strange this year.

Almost two hours later, the Weasley family arrived at King's Cross. They rattled through the station. Ginny bet they looked quite odd with four school trunks and Hermes, Percy's owl. She was pretty sure Muggles didn't use owls like wizards did.

"I swear, it gets worse every year," Mum said. "It's always packed with Muggles, of course. Now what's the platform number?"

"Nine and Three Quarters!" Ginny said. She didn't know why her Mum was asking, she had been to King's Cross too many times to count by now.

"Mum, can't I go?" Ginny asked. It was worth a try. If her Mum was being so forgetful, maybe she wouldn't remember Ginny was a year too young.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Mum said. Ginny pouted and tuned out her mother. Tears sprung to her eyes. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't! Ginny heard her Mum tell Fred and George to go, but still kept looking around the station.

She spotted a raven-haired boy staring at them. He looked like he was about Ron's age. He was pretty cute, Ginny decided. Especially with that adorable expression on his face, he looked so confused and a bit lost, maybe he didn't know how to get on the platform? As soon as Ginny thought this, the boy began to approach them.

"Excuse me," he said to her Mum. Mum will love that, she adores anyone with good enough manners. Plus, this boy looked like he needed some serious mothering.

"Hello, dear," Mum said gently. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

Ron smiled and waved slightly at the new boy, who smiled shyly back at Ron.

Ginny lost track of the conversation then. The boy had glanced at her and Ginny had been shocked by his eyes. They were so pretty and such a unique shade of green, she actually felt her heart skip a beat. She watched him as he ran through the platform. Her Mum had to give her a slight push forward to snap her out of it.

"Go on through, Ginny," Mum said with a knowing look in her eyes. "I'll be right behind you."

Ginny ran through and appeared on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She looked around in awe. Hundreds of students were milling about, and various cats and owls meowed and hooted in their cages. Ginny caught a glance of bushy hair a few feet to the right.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione turned, and Ginny ran to her and hugged her. She had missed her more than she had thought. Luna was a great friend, but Ginny needed someone outside of her family and neighbors.

"Hi, Ginny! It's so good to see you again," Hermione said, beaming. "I'm sorry I didn't write, but I promise I will while I'm at Hogwarts. In fact, I'll write you a letter tonight!"

"Good, that way you can tell me when you and Ron get Sorted into Gryffindor," Ginny said. "That's the best House, and I can definitely see you in it."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Ginny. I promise I will write, really."

"You better!" Ginny said, backing away. The two friends said goodbye, and Ginny made her way back to her family. Her Mum wiped something off Ron's nose, it looked like dirt, but Ginny wasn't sure. All she knew was that her mother didn't get it all off, but Ginny wasn't going to say anything. Ginny approached her family just as Fred and George arrived.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" George asked.

"Who?" Mum questioned.

"Harry Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

Ginny was in shock, but some Harry Potter obsessed part of her brain took over.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please!" What was she doing? She sounded like such a little girl right now, the rational part of her brain said. She should be saying something about getting married and having little raven-haired babies! Okay, so maybe that part of her brain wasn't _so _rational. Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts, and paid attention to the conversation again. She turned to Ron and grabbed his shirt.

"Promise me you'll write," Ginny said, tears in her eyes.

"I promise, Ginny. I really will," Ron told her.

Ginny was unsure, but let her brother go. Tears began running down her face, and Ginny swiped furiously at them. She hated crying. It made her feel like a little girl, weak and unsure. Fred and George leaned down to her, and smiled gently.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," Fred said. Well, at least Ginny would be talking to someone this year.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" George promised.

Ginny giggled, and waved goodbye to the twins, while Mom scolded them. Ginny didn't mind though, the twins were pretty good at cheering people up.

Ginny watched them hop on the train, and started running to keep up. She kept waving until it went around the corner, and she didn't realize that she was crying again until her Mum handed her a handkerchief.

"There, there, Ginny," Mum said, kneeling down on her daughter's level. "It won't be so bad. I remember when my two older brothers went away to Hogwarts first, too. I know how you're feeling. I promise everything will be okay."

Ginny nodded, still sniffling. She took her Mum's hand, and Molly Apparated home. For the first time in her life, Ginny was alone in The Burrow.

_AN: Awww, reading back through the chapter, it's kind of sad. You feel a bit for Ginny, don't you? :[_


	7. Missing You

Ginny spent the rest of the day wandering around the Burrow, feeling very downtrodden. Her mother had told her that she might ask Mr. Lovegood if Luna could come over sometime to play with Ginny, but even that didn't make Ginny happy.

The only thing that managed to cheer Ginny up was a letter from Hermione. A large, brown owl arrived in Ginny's room around 10PM. Ginny ripped the letter open excitedly, already in a better mood.

_September 1, 1991_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! So is your brother Ron. I'm so glad I have someone to write to. Hogwarts is brilliant, but I feel like I'm going to be very lonely._

_I met Ron on the train. Honestly, he was rather rude to me. I hope that doesn't offend you or anything, because you're the only friend I have right now. By the way, Ginny! Did you know that Harry Potter is in my year? I mean, he's in so many books, I bet he's loads better than the rest of us._

_He was sitting with your brother on the train; they looked like they were getting along pretty well. He seemed pretty nice. Oh, he's in Gryffindor too. I think that was to be expected, though. I'm so excited for the classes here! I think Transfiguration will be my favorite, it sounds so interesting. _

_There are two other girls in my dorm. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Parvati has a twin, but she was Sorted into Ravenclaw. They seem nice, but I don't think we'll ever be close. I'm glad I have you to write to, Ginny._

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

Ginny read through the letter quickly. She ran downstairs to where her parents were sitting in the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny yelled. "Ron is in Gryffindor!"

"That's the whole family so far," Mum smiled.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble keeping that tradition," Dad told her.

Ginny smiled, and ran back upstairs to write back to Hermione. She was glad she had someone to write to, and this way Hermione could tell her all about Hogwarts. It would be nice to be kept updated for once.

"Hold on, Ginny," her Mum called. "How did you know about Ron?"

Ginny turned around. "Oh, I met a girl named Hermione Granger when we went to Diagon Alley in March. She's a Muggle-born. She's in Gryffindor too. So is Harry Potter!"

Her parents smiled at the last part of her sentence.

"Alright, dear," her mum replied. "Go on to bed."

Ginny nodded and went to her room. She wanted to write back to Hermione before she went to sleep.

_September 1, 1991_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I told you! I knew right when I met you that you'd be in Gryffindor. I'm happy for you! And don't worry about writing me too often, or anything like that, because I'm pretty lonely here at home with no siblings. _

_Actually, I did know that Harry Potter was in your year. My family saw him on the platform this morning. I don't think you should worry too much about him being loads better than you, Mum told me he grew up with Muggle relatives. So don't worry so much! _

_I'm sorry about my brother. When you don't know him well, he can be a real prat. Transfiguration seems like something you'd be good at! Be careful though, I always hear Fred and George saying how strict the Professor is. I'm sorry about your dorm mates, only one more year until you'll have me there with you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny woke up the next morning, feeling better than she had in a long time. The Burrow might be lonely, but at least there was no one to tease her or argue with her. Besides, Bill and Charlie would be visiting occasionally. Ginny was much happier now that she had someone to write to.

The rest of the week went by quickly once Ginny was in a better mood. Ginny accompanied her Mum to Diagon Alley once again, and continued her school lessons. At the end of the week, two letters arrived for her.

_September 7, 1991_

_Ginny, _

_I know, I know. I promised to write. At least you didn't have to wait too long for my letter! I hope everything is going well at home, I bet it's odd to be all by yourself with Mum and Dad. You were right, Ginny, I've already made a friend. You're going to die when I tell you…it's Harry Potter. You're still there, right? You didn't faint? You better not bat-bogie me when I see you next. I'll use all my first-year magic skills on you._

_School is good so far, well, as good as school can be. We met Draco Malfoy on the train ride here, the son of Lucius Malfoy, that git Dad sometimes talks about. He actually asked Harry to be friends, but Harry turned him down for me! Me! Can you believe it?_

_Well, we're about to leave for tea with Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper here. He seems nice, but he's a huge bloke. And I really mean huge. I'm going to go send this letter before Hermione comes over here to annoy me, I mean, talk to me. You better be missing your favorite brother!_

_Ron_

Ginny snorted through most of Ron's letter. She wrote back, telling him to be nice to Hermione. Ginny also thought that Harry seemed to be a rather nice bloke, judging from what Hermione and Ron had written, but she kept that to herself. She told Ron to ignore Draco Malfoy and to write again soon. Ginny picked up the other letter and began to read.

_September 7th, 1991_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I think your brother and Harry got in trouble the first day with Filch, but I'm not too sure. We've had our first Transfiguration lesson, and it's definitely my favourite so far! Although Astronomy is really interesting and Charms is fascinating…well, I won't bore you too much with talk of that._

_It's still rather lonely here, but writing to you helps a bit. I'm really glad we're friends, Ginny. Back at home, I really didn't have many friends. I was just the smart girl that people sometimes went to with homework help. Hopefully that will change. I miss my parents a bit as well, but I'm expecting a birthday package from them soon._

_Did I tell you my birthday's on the 19th? Well, now you know. I can't believe I'll be 12 already! We had our first Potions lesson too, and Professor Snape seems very mean. I'm trying to keep from passing judgment. He was quite awful to Harry, and even snapped at me once! I didn't even do anything wrong!_

_I'm going to ask Ron to include this letter with his. He's writing now, and I'm assuming he's writing home. I think he's finishing up now, so I'm going to ask him to add mine. _

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Ginny sighed sadly when she finished Hermione's letter. It was awful that Hermione had been taken advantage of like that when she was a child. Ginny wanted to help Hermione get over her insecurities, but there wasn't much she could do by just writing letters.

She really wished Ron would make friends with her, but she doubted it. Her brother could be a prat when he wanted to, and it seemed like he and Hermione had gotten off on the wrong foot. She wrote back to Hermione and encouraged her to keep trying with Ron. Ginny gave the letters back to the owl that had delivered them, and headed to bed.

The next week saw no letters from Hermione or Ron, and Ginny was quite bored. Life at the Burrow without her siblings was just odd. The silence and quiet meals with just her parents were unfamiliar for the youngest Weasley. So Ginny was quite happy when she received a letter to break up her boredom. She was rather surprised when Hermes flew in her bedroom window, as she knew Ron wouldn't ask Percy for his owl. She curiously opened the letter.

_September 13th, 1991_

_Dear innocent sister,_

_**Ha! Innocent, my arse! She's about as innocent as you and me, George.**_

_That's true, actually. Well, hello Ginny! It's probably horrible at home with no one to divert Mum's scoldings. Not that you get into trouble, of course._

_**We're still working on sending you that toilet seat, Gin. By the end of the year, we think we'll have it accomplished. **_

_School is boring, as usual. We're trying our best to liven things up. We pranked the Slytherins yesterday. Stupid gits deserved it, though._

_**That Draco Malfoy is a right git. It must run in the family, according to Dad. The only thing keeping school from being too horrible is Quidditch.**_

_You'll never guess who the new Seeker is, Gin. He's our secret weapon this year. According to Oliver, he's bloody brilliant. _

_**Getting frustrated yet, little sis? Alright we'll let you in on the secret. **_

_It's Harry Potter! He had a little confrontation with the Slytherins at Flying Lessons yesterday, but came out on top. _

_**McGonagall saw the whole thing and called Oliver out of class and appointed Harry as Seeker! **_

_Scrawny little thing looked a bit nervous, but plenty excited too. We thought you'd enjoy this information, since you're his future wife and all._

_**Love, **_

_**Fred **__and George. _

Ginny blushed fiercely. Her twin brothers could be prats sometimes, but she really did love them. Deep down, maybe very deep down. They would have a couple of curses to watch out for when they got back.

The rest of the month passed by, and the days slowly grew colder. The once bright green leaves faded into a light orange color. Ginny received no letters from any of her siblings or Hermione. She sent a birthday package and card to Hermione on the 19th , but she hadn't received anything back yet. Finally, on the last day of the month, the now familiar school owl flew in her room.

Ginny leapt up excitedly from her bed where she was finishing up her writing lessons. She tore open the letter.

_September 30th, 1991_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I never wrote! Thank you so much for the present, I really loved the book you sent me! Transfiguration books are always an interesting read. I really do have a reason to why I didn't write, I swear! I was just so…angry! I didn't want to write a letter about this, and you hate me because I was angry at Ron. Well, and Harry. I really don't want to lose you as a friend, Ginny._

_I don't know if you know, but Harry was made Seeker. He had a confrontation with Draco over it, and I overheard Draco challenging him to a duel! That's against school rules! Your brother and Harry snuck out of the dorms and went to meet Draco. I stayed up waiting for them. I couldn't let them do this, Ginny! It was obviously a trick from Draco, and I didn't want them losing points! I don't exactly remember how it happened, but I ended up coming with them. _

_We also picked up Neville Longbottom along the way, he's another boy in our year. He's really sweet, but rather shy. Anyway, we went to meet Draco, who obviously didn't show up. Instead, he told Filch about the duel and tried to get Harry in trouble. We heard Filch before he saw us, and we ran. It was so scary, Ginny. I thought I was going to be expelled. We wound up getting rather lost and accidentally wandered into the Forbidden Third Floor Corridor. _

_No one knew why it was forbidden; Professor Dumbledore just said so at the Sorting Feast. Well, four certain first-years know why now. There's a THREE HEADED DOG at Hogwarts! What could possibly be the purpose of this? It was also standing on a trapdoor, but no one noticed that but me. _

_Luckily we made it out of there, and I was rather annoyed at Harry and Ron. I wouldn't be so mad if they weren't sorry for what they did! Really, we could have been killed! But they didn't even seem to care!_

_And then, Harry gets a broomstick in front of the entire Great Hall! They break the rules and get rewarded for it! You can understand why I was angry. I don't mean to be so bossy, I was just upset! I told them I wasn't speaking to them, but they really don't want me to anyway. I really don't think your brother and I will be friends anytime soon, Ginny. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione._

Ginny was speechless when she finished reading Hermione's letter. She didn't know what to write back, but she did know one thing. Ginny couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next year.

_AN: Done with this edit toooo! Thank goodness, it was a long one. I just want to get back to actually writing new things again! Should be done soon!_


	8. Autumn Falls

Ginny loved the month of October. She liked the way the leaves looked when the sun hit them around noontime, she liked how on some days you couldn't decide whether to wear a jacket or not, and she liked the smell.

Autumn always seemed to be like a fresh start to her, a new beginning. She really couldn't explain why, maybe it had something to do with the bitter wind that always flung her red hair about or the crunch the leaves made when she walked into the village with her Mum.

One thing Ginny did not like about October was the leaves. And raking them. The Burrow had a lot of leaves! And of course, her family couldn't be normal for once and just use magic. Her dad always lectured them about how fortunate they were to have magic, how the Muggles had to come up with elektrik and fellytones to get by. So that's why, on the morning of the first of October, Ginny found herself outside raking leaves.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and furiously dug the rake into the ground. Letting her thoughts wander, she thought about where she would be next year at this time. _At Hogwarts. _Just thinking about it made her feel all giddy and excited inside…only one other thing made her feel like that.

No, stop it, Ginny told herself. She wouldn't think about him, she had gotten enough teasing about it and she hadn't even talked to him! She couldn't consider the possibility of a crush, she didn't even know him!

And in some ways, she couldn't help herself. Now that she saw what the young hero looked like, her brain would not stop thinking about him. Stupid, she told herself. She was being very stupid.

Arthur Weasley gazed fondly at his only daughter. She was so much like her mother, it was scary sometimes. He watched as she began to tear up bits of grass along with the dead leaves she was raking. Hmmm, perhaps it was time to intercede.

"Ginny, is something troubling you?" The red-haired man placed a hand gently on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny looked towards her father and blushed.

"Oh-er…no, I'm fine, dad," She said meekly, but took advantage of her father's worry. "I think I'll just take a bit of a nap, though!"

She hugged her father, and ran off to the house. Great excuse, she congratulated herself. Never would she have guessed that her dad was far more perceptive than he let on and had a good idea about what was troubling the youngest Weasley.

Around two weeks later, Ginny walked slowly into the kitchen of the Burrow, and sat down at the kitchen table. She sat with her chin cupped in one hand, and sighed sadly. It had been a couple weeks since her last letters from her siblings or Hermione.

She knew life at Hogwarts could be busy, but it didn't make her miss any of them less. Her mum had noticed Ginny's despondency and handed her a plate.

"Ginny, when you're done eating, can you write a letter to Ron?" Mum asked. Ginny looked up curiously.

"Tell him we're going to Romania for Christmas to visit Charlie-"

Ginny leapt up, almost knocking her lunch plate off the table. She got a bit clumsy when she was excited.

"I'll do it right now, Mum!"

Mum smiled at her, happy that the youngest Weasley had broken out of her sadness.

Ginny ran up the stairs to write a letter to Ron. When she arrived in her room, she squealed happily. There were three owls sitting on her desk. She hadn't received a letter from Hermione since the end of last month, and she had missed corresponding with her friend.

She gently grabbed the owl closest to her, and found two letters attached to its leg. Ginny stroked the owl's beak gently, and it gave a soft hoot. Ginny opened the first letter, where her name was written in rather sloppy handwriting.

_Ginny,_

_This letter probably won't be too long, because this month has been boring so far. Not nearly as exciting as last month, but you won't know anything about that._

That's what you think, Ron, Ginny thought smugly. She really was glad to have Hermione.

_Other than Snape being a git to Harry and getting assigned too much homework, nothing really is going on. Percy just walked by and told me to tell you if you're keeping up with your schoolwork. What a prat. Well, Harry just came down and we have Transfiguration next. _

_Ron_

Ginny finished the letter and set it down. It seemed that Harry and Ron were getting to be rather close. He was mentioned quite a lot in the letter. Sighing, Ginny picked up the second letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry it's been two weeks already! There's so much to learn here. I've been spending loads of time in the library trying to read everything I can. I have so many questions to ask you, and I also wanted to ask you something too. _

_I know it's a bit early, but I wrote to my Mum and Dad asking if you could stay for a week or so over the summer. It would probably be in July sometime, as we're going on vacation before school starts. I really hope you can visit Ginny, I'm glad to have a friend like you._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Ginny beamed at the letter Hermione had written. Of course she would want to come to Hermione's house! She was sure her Mum would say yes. Ginny wrote back excitedly, telling Hermione she would ask her Mum soon, but she was sure she would be able to stay over.

Ginny sent the owl off, and turned to the other two. She took both letters, and the owls flew off gracefully. She opened one curiously.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you haven't been missing me too much, Red. It's great here in Egypt, but sometimes I really do miss England. I think I'll probably come home on Halloween, I've got a week off at the end of the month. So tell Mum that, will you? Thanks Ginny._

_I really hope you can see all these tombs down here, because it's really amazing. Maybe sometime you can visit. I doubt that though, as it's not cheap to travel to Egypt. How's Ron doing at Hogwarts? The little git hasn't written to me yet, so give him a talking to. _

_I miss you, little Red._

_Love, _

_Bill_

Ginny sighed sadly at her oldest brother's letter. Bill was her only brother who really understood her. Fred and George accepted certain parts, the more mischievous ones obviously. But, Bill was her role model. He never lost his temper, always knew what to do in a cool, relaxed sort of way.

She laughed at the nickname that he and Charlie always called her. Ginny really didn't enjoy nicknames, but this one didn't bother her too much.

Ginny pushed her thoughts away and opened the last letter.

_Dear Ginny, _

_How's your flying going? Mum hasn't caught you, has she? Somehow I doubt it. I'm really glad you'll be coming to visit over the holidays. I really miss my little sister. I can't wait to show you the dragons down here. We'll probably have to sneak off though, I don't think Mum would approve. Ah, well. _

_I was planning on writing more, but Vlad just ran in here saying something about the camp being on fire. Which is not good. Sorry, Ginny!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Ginny took deep breaths after finishing Charlie's letter. People expected her to worry about Fred and George the most, but it was Charlie who made her the most anxious.

Fred and George knew when to draw lines, but Charlie? He was literally playing with fire. Ginny wrote back quickly, scolding her brother for leaving her hanging like that.

It was rather ironic, really. She knew everyone worried about her the most, being the youngest and, dare she say it, most innocent.

She snorted out loud. Innocent? While living with Fred and George? That wasn't possible.

It was a tough job, being the youngest and the only girl. She had six older brothers to worry about, three of which toed the line constantly.

Ginny sighed. Such was the life of a Weasley.

_AN: And I am doneeee editing! Thank goodness! I'm glad I finally get to write new things again!_


	9. Brothers and Best Friends

"Ginny? Ginny?" a male voice woke Ginny from her sleep.

"No, no-Mum, too early," Ginny mumbled, swatting at the offending voice.

"I'm not Mum," the voice snorted. "Get up, Red. Don't make me hex you."

It took a few seconds for Ginny's sleepy brain to process the words. Only two people called her Red, and one of them was due for a visit.

Ginny shot up out of her bed, nearly knocking her brother to the floor.

"Bill!" Ginny screamed, tackling her brother.

"Oof! Missed you too, sis," Bill said, mussing up Ginny's bedhead.

"How are you? How's Africa? How are the goblins?" Ginny asked.

"Slow down, Ginny," Bill laughed. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Ginny followed her older brother downstairs, happily chattering with him. She loved when Bill visited. He was one of the few people who saw her as her own person, and Ginny knew she could tell him anything.

Breakfast was a much happier affair than usual, Ginny had missed having someone else at home with her.

"It's been rather odd only having Ginny home," Dad commented.

"I bet," Bill agreed. "Still, rather it be Ginny home than Fred and George."

Ginny giggled and lost track of the conversation for a bit until she heard Mum calling her name.

"Have you heard from Hermione lately, dear?" Mum questioned, flicking her wand to wash the dishes.

"Who's Hermione?" Bill asked, stretching back in his seat.

"I met her at Diagon Alley," Ginny quipped. "She's a first-year Gryffindor, like Ron. I've been having her keep an on him." Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Bill smirked at his youngest sibling.

"How's Ron doing then?" He asked.

"Good, I think," Ginny said hesitantly, debating on how much to tell her brother. "Hermione tells me he's pretty good friends with Harry Potter." She tried to be nonchalant about the name, but ended up blushing rather fantastically.

Bill almost dropped his tea in shock.

"Harry Potter," Bill marveled. "I guess he would be Hogwarts age now…"

"Hermione says that he's really nice," Ginny added, still fighting a blush off her cheeks.

Bill shot her a knowing glance.

"Seems like Fred and George were right about that…" He muttered.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Bill, but let the remark slide.

"I'm going upstairs," she announced. "I'm expecting a letter from Hermione soon."

Ginny bounded up the stairs, leaving Bill to chat with her parents.

Ginny let out an excited squeal when she spotted the familiar school owl sitting on her window sill. Even after two months, the letters from her friend still made her happy. Plus, she had to send a letter to Ron, so she could use the school owl for that.

_November 1__st__, 1991_

_Dear Ginny,_

_You are never going to believe this. I think your brother, Harry, and I are actually friends now. Honestly, I'm still confused about how it all happened! I think I'm rather shocked still. It only happened yesterday, after all._

_Halloween started out horrible. I've been lonely these past few months, but yesterday it really hit me. I was paired with your brother in Charms, and I was rather bossy while trying to show him the correct wand technique. Anyway, I don't think he appreciated my advice and said some rather rude things about me that I overheard. Don't be too harsh on him, Ginny, he did save my life._

_After overhearing aforementioned remarks, I spent the day in the girl's bathroom. Er, crying, that is. It wasn't just your brother that I was upset about, it was a culmination of things. _

_I don't know how long I was in there for, but I guess it was a long time. The next thing I hear is a scraping noise with heavy footsteps. Not a human's footsteps either, Ginny. Someone let a TROLL into Hogwarts last night! I don't think know who did it yet, but I'm sure the Professors will figure it out. _

_Of course, the troll stumbles into the bathroom I'm in. Just my luck. I would tell you more about the whole event, but all I remember is it swinging its club and me screaming. I think I was in shock. Somehow Harry and Ron found me in the bathroom, and eventually knocked out the troll with its own club. _

_The Professors showed up, and I took the blame. Harry and Ron looked shocked, but it was partially my fault too. I was being silly crying in the stall all day. I still can't believe I lied to a teacher, but Harry and Ron saved me. I really owed them. _

_Afterwards, we walked to the common room together and said good night, and this morning they waited for me to walk down to breakfast! I think I finally have some friends here. Can you believe it, Ginny?_

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

Ginny finished the letter and leaned back on her bed heavily. She couldn't believe some of the situations Harry and Ron managed to get into. She picked up her quill and grabbed some parchment for her letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_If you don't start treating certain people more nicely, I will personally come to Hogwarts and hex you. Don't think I'm joking, Ronald Weasley, because I most certainly am not. Mum wanted me to tell you that we're going to Romania for Christmas. Just me, Mum, and Dad though. I suppose that means you, Fred, George, and Percy will be spending Christmas at Hogwarts this year. That means I'll be going to Romania! Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when I see you next. We're leaving the first of December to visit Charlie, and we're not arriving back home until the twenty-seventh. Do be careful over the holidays, Ron. I actually might miss you if something happened to you. _

_Your loving sister,_

_Ginny_

Ginny rolled her responses to Ron and Hermione and tied them to the waiting owl's leg.

"Thanks, girl," Ginny said softly, stroking the owls beak.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Ginny enjoyed Bill's company; she missed her older brother far too much when he wasn't around. However, all good things must come to an end, and Bill's visit was due to end that Sunday.

Ginny gloomily found her way downstairs the morning of Bill's departure and sat down for breakfast.

"Cheer up, Red," Bill told her. "You'll be seeing Charlie soon, and you won't even have time to miss me."

"Of course I'll still miss you! You're always gone far too long," Ginny complained, but with an undertone of sincerity in her voice. She really wished Bill could find a job in England, but she understood his reasons for staying in Africa.

"I'll be home again before you know it," Bill assured her. "Maybe I'll take a week off to visit in a few months again."

"Oh, will you, please, Bill?" Ginny pleaded. "You can save me from Mum and Dad!"

Arthur and Molly had quietly been eating breakfast until this point, but playfully glared at their daughter.

"Hmph! We'll see who will be getting presents this year!" Molly said, laughing playfully. "Oh my, that reminds me! I still need to pick up yarn for this year's Christmas sweaters!"

"I'll be waiting for mine, Mum," Bill told her. "I should get going, the goblins are expecting me back by lunchtime."

Bill moved towards his parents, giving them hugs and kissing his Mum on the cheek. He made his way towards Ginny last.

"Stay out of trouble, Red," He whispered, giving her a quick hug. "Don't miss me too much."

Ginny sniffled a little, but no tears appeared in her eyes. She hated when any member of her family left, it just didn't feel right.

Bill waved, grabbed some Floo Powder off the chimney, and with a shout of "Gringotts!" he vanished.

The remaining Weasley's sighed sadly.

"Well, I should be going into work," Arthur said. He kissed his wife on the cheek and waved to Ginny. He turned on the spot, and with a pop he too vanished.

"It looks like it's just me and you!" Mum told Ginny brightly.

Ginny smiled hesitantly back.

She loved her Mum, she really did, but spending so much time with the same person could get rather…tiresome.

"How about we go into Diagon Alley for the day?"

"Okay," Ginny agreed. She loved going to Diagon Alley near the holidays. The stores were always decorated and everything just seemed more cheerful.

The mother daughter duo pushed open the door to Madame Malkin's about a half hour later.

"We're going to need eight rolls of yarn," Mum said. "Ginny, dear, what colors should everyone have?"

Eight rolls? Last time Ginny checked, there were only seven Weasley children.

"Eight?" Ginny asked curiously. "Who's the last one for?"

"I thought Harry might like something," Mum said, blushing a tiny bit.

Ginny beamed at her mother, and nodded happily.

"I think that's a great idea, Mum," Ginny said, throwing her arms around Molly. "Let's get him green! It will match his eyes!" Ginny thought of the emerald green color that had been the first thing she noticed about Harry.

"That's perfect, dear," Molly said, thinking of a certain memory that had happened years ago.

"That's one down," Ginny said, tossing a roll of emerald green into her Mum's hand. "Can I have purple, Mum?"

Mum nodded, and Ginny went to pick out the other colors. She chose the same color blue for Fred and George, black for Charlie, navy for Bill, and an orange color for Percy. She didn't know what color suited Ron and went to ask her Mum for suggestions.

"I'm getting Ron maroon," Mum told her, moving towards the shopkeeper to pay.

"But, Mum, Ron doesn't like maroon!" Ginny reminded her mother.

However, it didn't seem like she was paying attention. Ginny sighed, but let the matter go. Ron probably wouldn't be happy getting maroon again. She knew her brother had insecurities about being one of many Weasley children. They had talked about it before.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and to the Burrow. Ginny leaped lithely out of the fireplace, and climbed the stairs to her room.

"Hermes!" Ginny exclaimed. Her brother's owl hooted loudly and held its leg out. Ginny approached curiously and rolled out the letter.

_November 10__th__, 1991_

_**Dear Ickle Gin-Gin,**_

_Great Fred, now she's going to hex us when we come home._

_**We'll just have to delay that as long as possible then. Won't we, Forge?**_

_Sure, Gred…_

_**Anyway, we're just writing to tell you about our first Quidditch match!**_

_Against the Slytherins. We won, of course. Your husband seems to be a pretty fine Quidditch player._

_**It was odd, though. During the match, Harry's brooms somehow malfunctioned.**_

_It was scary, actually. Poor chap could barely hang on._

_**Of course, your two favorite brothers were ready to save Harry if needed.**_

_Got to protect the future bloodline and all that, right Ginny?_

_**We are so in for it when we get home…**_

_We should probably talk to Dumbledore about letting us stay here over the summer, Fred._

_**Not a bad idea, George. Anyway, don't worry, Ginny. Harry was perfectly fine and he even caught the Snitch.**_

_Not so much caught, as swallowed, but same difference, really. _

_**We reckon McGonagall is coming over here to see what we're doing now…**_

_I think she did say something about sitting in silence and not writing anything._

_**Detention calls, little sister!**_

_Don't get eaten by dragons over the hols!_

_**Love,**_

_**Fred**__ and George_

Ginny huffed impatiently at the end of the letter and ignored the nervous twinge in her stomach. She couldn't go worrying for the Boy-Who-Lived, otherwise she would never get any sleep.

How come all the dangerous and exciting stuff had to happen when she was still stuck at home? Hogwarts would probably be absolutely boring by the time she arrived.

**AN: Oh, Ginny, if only you knew…Thanks for reading, patient readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of GWYL. :] It's got an acronym and everything now. Stay tuned for the next chapter which includes dragons, Charlie, Weasley antics, and perhaps a psychic? Gasp! Thanks for reading! :]**


	10. The Reservation and Reservations

Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently, trying to find who she was looking for. She had resorted to looking for a head of red hair, there was just too many people around.

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed, finally spotting her brother. Passerby stared at the young girl, obviously wondering why a child was in a place like this.

Charlie picked up his little sister as she sprinted towards him.

"I missed you!" Ginny whispered, hugging her brother. She pulled back and hit him on the side of the head. "But don't you ever leave me a letter like that again! I was so worried!"

Charlie laughed at his little sister, although he was frightened a bit by the lecture, it was too much like their mother. Speaking of…

"Charlie!" Molly screeched.

Ginny watched as her parents struggled through the crowd to them.

"Lots of families visiting for the holidays," Dad commented, peering around the crowded receiving area.

"You know how it is," Charlie replied easily, hugging both his parents. "Everyone just misses us too much."

"Well, it is much too far," Mum replied, looking sternly at her son. Charlie ignored his mother's reprimand and started walking towards the door. It was a topic that had caused much grief between the pair, and Charlie didn't want to go into details at the moment.

"How about we tour the reserve?" Charlie asked, glancing at Ginny.

Ginny nodded excitedly, she had been waiting months now for this visit.

The day passed quickly, and Ginny thought she would get a crick in her neck from all the sights she had seen. It would be wonderful to have something to brag about when she wrote to her brother and Hermione next. That night, Ginny shared her excited with her mother.

"I think it would be amazing to work here," Ginny cried, enthused at the atmosphere around her.

"Absolutely not," Molly replied, suddenly stern.

Ginny drew back, shocked. She couldn't even remember her Mum saying no like that. Ginny really didn't get yelled at, and she didn't get in trouble much. Or at least she wasn't caught. Ginny found tears inexplicably in her eyes.

She ran out of the tent, annoyed at her mother and wanting nothing to do with her. Who was her mother to tell her what to do in her future? Ginny furiously made her way to Charlie's cabin on the outskirts of the reservation. She banged on the door and Charlie opened it quickly.

"Mum, I told you I wasn't hungry, promi-" His expression changed to confusion and then realization once he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Got in a row with Mum, did you?" Charlie asked, stepping out of his cabin. "Let's take a walk, Red."

Charlie didn't even open his mouth before Ginny told him everything. Things she didn't think even bothered her. She told him about Mum and Dad, and how she missed everyone, and how she hated being the youngest, and even…Harry Potter. She averted her eyes from Charlie throughout that chat, but told him everything anyway. Charlie just listened.

Ginny had always thought, that out of all her brothers, Charlie was the most unWeasleyish. Most would tell you that Percy was, but Ginny had seen Percy crack a joke and she had seen Percy rage into a real Weasley tantrum. Charlie, on the other hand, Ginny had never heard him even raise his voice.

Charlie didn't say anything after Ginny was finished, but continued to lead her closer to the reservation.

"Come on, Red. Let's check out some of the dragons," Charlie said.

"Seriously?" Ginny screeched, taking a strange pride in the fact that her mother would probably be extremely upset with her right now. "Let's go!"

Charlie led her to a cage, and held her back.

"Not too close," he warned her, with a bit of a grin. "This one has a temper."

Ginny gazed in awe at the dragon pacing in its cage. It's red scales shimmered in the low moonlight, and smoke blew slightly out of its nostrils.

"She's beautiful," Ginny whispered.

Charlie motioned for her to sit, and they stared at the majestic creature for a few moments.

"Sometimes," Charlie paused, collecting his words. "Sometimes, Ginny, things aren't always going to be so…nice. I never realized it until I left England and the safety of Hogwarts. But, Ginny, the world isn't a nice place. And I know Mum and sometimes Dad can be frustrating sometimes, but they're just trying to protect you, Red."

Charlie wrapped an arm around Ginny's small shoulders.

"It's hard to accept, Gin. But, just try…or you might regret it."

The next morning passed slowly and a bit awkwardly for the Weasley clan. Charlie finally stepped in and announced that they were taking a walk to the local Muggle village.

Arthur's reaction was immediate, he crowed and crooned about all things Muggles, going on about 'elektricity' and 'aeroplanes'. Ginny was indifferent, but the strange Romanian village soon began to excite her as well.

As they were exiting the village, Arthur was shouting something about a rubber duck he had found and how crazy Muggles were, Ginny stopped in the road. They had just passed a dark shop, where the windows were shrouded in dark, sparkling curtains. Something twinged in Ginny's stomach. She pulled Charlie's hand.

"Let's go in there."

Charlie looked at the sign and was able to read it in the little Romanian he knew.

"A psychic, Gin?" He moaned. "I never did well in Divination."

Ginny ignored her brother and went in the curious shop.

"Ahhh, my dear," A voice seemed to come out from the darkness. "I have been waiting for you."

Ginny took a slight step back, but Charlie pushed forward. From the shadows, an elderly lady emerged. She was wearing a dark blue shroud that seemed to glitter when she moved.

"Come my girl," the lady guided her to a table with two chairs. "Your brother can stay by the door."

Ginny glanced wildly at Charlie, who just shrugged her shoulders and motioned her forward.

Ginny found herself ushered to her seat, and the woman took her hand.

"Yes, just as I have seen," the lady whispered. "Strong, but underestimated by many. It will come back to them. And…" The woman broke off, shivering. Her eyes darkened, but she picked up Ginny's hand.

"They will not ask you for what they search," the strange lady continued. "Even though you would provide an answer."

Ginny was about to yank her hand out of the lady's deceptively strong grip when she clung tighter.

"When you think all is lost, it is not. When you think nothing is noticed, someone is watching. When you think light has extinguished, the sun will rise." The lady drew back suddenly. "Sorry about that, dearie. You and your handsome brother can leave now."

Ginny and Charlie left the shop quickly, but Ginny thought she heard the woman's whisper once more before the door slammed shut.

"Never give up, Ginevra."

**AN: Okayy, so obviously, I'm a little late with this. Better late than never, right? Righttttttt?**

Psychic

Muggle visit

Visit dragons at night

Christmas

Nicholas flamel

Letters?


	11. The Happiest Time of the Year

Ginny woke early on Christmas morning, as any ten year old girl should. She jumped quickly out of bed, and ran down the hall of the small cabin in which they were staying. She opened the door to her parents bedroom and leapt onto her father.

"Wake up!" she shouted. "It's Christmas!"

When her parents started to stir, she ran back down the hall to the small sitting room. Since it had been Christmas Eve last night, Charlie had stayed with them to open presents. There was a large pile of presents sitting in front of the small tree that they had decorated last night. Ginny immediately dove into them and started separating them into piles for each person. She had just finished when her parents stumbled into the room, both rubbing their eyes sleepily. She glanced at Charlie, and saw that he was awake as well.

"Present time!" Ginny shrieked. She ignored everyone as she started ripping apart the wrappings on her presents. She had received a purple scarf from Bill, which looked like he might have knitted himself, but she appreciated it nonetheless. From Charlie, she received a sparkling figuring of a dragon, the dragon would even shoot tiny spouts of flame out of its mouth now and then. She received a package from Dervish and Bange's from Fred and George, and knew she would have to play a prank on Charlie before they left. Percy had given her a book, of course. It was the same book she had told Hermione to buy all those months ago, Hogwarts, A History. She opened a parcel of candies and chocolates from Ron, and after opening various cards from different Weasley cousins and aunts and uncles, she turned to her last gift. She immediately gasped, but tried not to get too excited.

She tore off the paper on the strangely shaped present, and screamed. It was a broomstick. Her very own broomstick. The twigs were bent slightly out of place, and she knew it had been bought from a secondhand shop, but she didn't care. She wouldn't have to use her brother's brooms anymore, she had her own now. She flew onto the couch where her parents were sitting.

"Thank you, thank you!" she screeched. Her dad chuckled affectionately.

"Now when you sneak out of the house to fly, you can at least use your own broom," her mom said. Ginny looked at her nervously, but saw that her mother was smiling softly. She hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you so much! This was the best Christmas ever!"

The rest of the week flew by, and the Weasleys celebrated the new year watching and setting off some fireworks on the reservation. Ginny's dad even let her have a small sip of Firewhiskey.

"Just don't tell your mother," Arthur whispered, shooting a nervous glance over at his wife, who was enraptured by the fireworks display.

Charlie found her right before midnight, and lifted her onto his shoulders. She could see over the small crowd now, and leaned her head back to watch the fireworks.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the crowd chanted, and Charlie lifted Ginny off his shoulders and put her back on the ground.

"Happy New Year, Red!" he gave her a hug, before letting go and soundly kissing one of the girls in the crowd.

Ginny laughed at her brother's antics, and weaved her way through the people back to her mum and dad. They were holding hands and staring out at the crowd of people fondly. Ginny smiled, watching her parents. It was amazing to her that they were still so in love after years of marriage and seven children.

"Happy New Year!" Ginny told her parents when she approached them. They both said the same to her, and her father reached out to her and placed her on his lap. It was 1992. This was the year she would start Hogwarts, Ginny thought to herself. She was beyond excited to finally start at the school she had heard thousands of stories about.

Ginny closed her eyes sleepily. Before she drifted off, she had one last thought...1992 will be a great year.

AN: Eeeeeeeek! I know, this has been a long time coming. I'm going to try to finish this story...and soon! I appreciate all of you who have reviewed, or favorited, or set an alert. I do have another story, Harry Potter in 6 Words, which I update much more frequently so check that out, too!


	12. A New Term

The next week flew by quickly, as Ginny continued to explore the reservation, sometimes on her own and sometimes with Charlie. She quickly realized that Charlie was truly at home here. Despite the language barrier between him and some of the other workers on the reserve, she could she Charlie loved his job. That made Ginny happy, and she could only hope she would someday find a career that made her just as happy.

Her goodbye with Charlie was slightly teary, as she wasn't sure when she would see him again. She knew that her parents had splurged on this trip, and they wouldn't likely be taking another one soon.

"Stay safe, Red," Charlie murmured into her hair, before her and her parents Flooed away.

Ginny sighed heavily when they finally arrived at home. It was good to be back, but she would miss her days on the reservation. With a kiss goodnight to both her parents, she quickly went upstairs to her room to unpack.

To her surprise, a school owl was waiting for her on her bed. In its claws, Ginny could see two envelopes.

"Come here, you," she said, reaching her hand out to the owl. She took the letters out of its grasp, and ripped open one with neat handwriting she knew to be Hermione's.

Dear Ginny,

I can't believe term has already started again. It's great to be back at school, although I do miss my parents a bit. They were extremely excited when I told them that you were coming to visit over the summer. I told them all about you, of course, and I mentioned Harry and Ron quite a bit, as well.

I already have a ton of homework to do, and I really do need to start studying for exams. Your brother and Harry are doing fine, although I was a little miffed at them earlier...I'll tell you all about it this summer.

Did you receive my present in the mail? I hope you liked it, and thanks so much for the book you sent, I've already finished it.

Love from,

Hermione

Ginny smiled slightly as she set Hermione's letter aside. She was worried about studying for exams already? It was only January, for Merlin's sake. She curiously reread the part where Hermione had mentioned being annoyed with Harry and Ron, but Hermione had promised to tell her about it, so she forced herself to move on. She tore into the second, and last envelope.

Dear Ginny,

Happy late Christmas! Thanks for the gift, and tell mum I said thanks, too. Although I wish she would stop using maroon for all my sweaters. You'll never believe what Harry got for Christmas...an Invisibility Cloak! Apparently, it was his dad's. We went exploring under it, and it's really cool and a bit creepy.

School is back in session, and Hermione is already bugging me and Harry about homework. We didn't get much work in during the hols, so she wasn't too happy about that. Tell mum and dad I said hullo. You have to tell me all about Romania and the dragons when I come home for summer!

Ron

Ginny snorted when she finished Ron's letter. It was even shorter than Hermione's, but she knew she was lucky that Ron remembered to write at all. She smirked at the mention of Harry in both Ron and Hermione's letters, it looked like they were all pretty good friends.

She clutched both letters to her chest, and fell back on her bed sleepily. She would write them both back tomorrow, but right now she just wanted to go to sleep.

AN: This chapter takes place around January 8th, as term has started and all that jazz. I guess the dates aren't too important, but I do keep track of them while writing. Thanks for all your reviews, guys! I'm sorry for not getting back to you all, but just know I do read them and really appreciate them!


	13. Winter and Quidditch

The rest of January and most of February passed in a cold, wintry blur for Ginny. Since it was so cold and dreary outside, she spent most of her days lounging and doing schoolwork with her mum. She strived for the warm autumn days where she would sneak off and fly around the paddock for a while.

She exchanged letters with Hermione and even once with Fred and George, but school had seemed to calm down for them. Hermione mentioned researching in the library quite often, but would never answer Ginny's questions when she pressed.

"And so he created the Philosopher's Stone," Ginny's mum finished, closing the old history book with a snap. Ginny's head flew up, and she put a reproachful look on her face at her mum's glare.

"You weren't paying attention," her mum accused.

"Nicolas Flamel created the Philosopher's Stone," Ginny recited. "Or so the rumours say." Ginny was saved from her mum's lecture by the sound of a pop outside.

"Dad's home!" Ginny said, running to her rescuer. The evening passed quietly in the Weasley home, which Ginny still wasn't used to. She went up to her room after dinner, planning on flipping through a Quidditch magazine or two. However, when she walked in, there was a Hogwarts owl sitting on her bed.

"Come here, girl," Ginny cooed. The owl dutifully hopped to the edge of the bed and stuck out her leg. Ginny immediately recognized Hermione's tidy scrawl. She glanced at the Harpies calendar on her wall. It was the 23rd! There was a Quidditch match yesterday! Hermione had already written Ginny and told her about Snape refereeing, but in the quiet and peace of the evening, Ginny had completely forgotten.

She ripped open the letter and quickly scanned her eyes across the paper for news of the game.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We won! I know that you would want to know that news right away, so I started with that. Despite Snap- Professor Snape refereeing, Harry caught the snitch right in front of his nose. Literally! The game lasted about five minutes, so we crushed Hufflepuff. I'm trying to get more excited about Quidditch, since both your brother and Harry seem to really enjoy, but honestly it's not my cup of tea. _

_Other than that, life is the same. Things have calmed down now that we aren't worrying about Professor Snape trying to kill Harry in front of the entire school. I've already begun to revise for most of my subjects! I'm trying to get Ron and Harry to do the same, but to no avail...although Harry is a bit more willing than your brother. I should really get back to Transfiguration homework, Professor McGonagall has been hinting at a pop quiz. _

_All my love, Hermione_

Ginny cheered loudly while reading Hermione's letter. She hoped she was in Gryffindor next year. She knew that pretty much every Weasley went to that house, but it didn't really help with her doubts. She knew Ron had worried about the same thing last year. He wasn't worried so much about going into Slytherin, but possibly Hufflepuff. Ginny had shared her own fears with her closest brother, but she still doubted herself occasionally. She put the topic out of her mind. It was no use worrying about it right now, she still had months to go before she went to Hogwarts.

She wrote Hermione back, telling her to pass on her congratulations about the game, and also to relax about revision. Finals were still months away. She signed her letter off with the owl who had been chomping on a owl treat Ginny had tossed her. She glanced once more at her calendar, and realized she should have sent Ron's birthday present with the school owl. She still wasn't sure the exact time it took to fly to Hogwarts. She had gotten Ron some chocolate frogs, and a small stuffed Quaffle for his birthday. She knew it wasn't much, but she hoped that he liked it, considering she had paid for it with her own allowance.

She sat at the small desk at her room, pulling out the maths problems her mother had given her to do. Her mind wandered off to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and their lives at Hogwarts. Next year, she told herself wistfully.


	14. A Day at the Ministry

She continued exchanging letters with Hermione, growing to like the girl even more as time passed. They weren't very similar, but Ginny found Hermione refreshing. She wasn't like other girls Ginny's age, she was much more mature and intelligent, and Ginny appreciated that. The only exciting thing that happened to Ginny in March was when her dad took her to work. Her mum had to run errands, and Ginny didn't really want to go with her. Mrs. Weasley wasn't comfortable with Ginny staying home by herself, so she shipped her off with Mr. Weasley.

Ginny, and the other Weasley children, had all spent the day at the Ministry with their father before. It wasn't a common occurrence but it happened. It could be quite boring, as her dad spent most of his day filling out the paperwork that kept coming into his office in a never-ending stream. She couldn't imagine herself doing his job, but her dad seemed to enjoy it.

She had spent the last few hours playing Exploding Snap with Perkins, her dad's officemate, when her dad asked her to deliver a note to the office a floor below. She appreciate the chance to stretch her legs. She made her way to the elevator at the end of the hall, and delivered the note to an older witch in some bureaucratic office. The witch thanked Ginny heavily, she seemed to be overrun with the small paper airplanes that zoomed around the Ministry of Magic. She gave Ginny a piece of Drooble's gum as a token of her thanks and Ginny made her way back to the lift.

She waited a minute or two for the lift to arrive, and stepped in quickly when it got to her floor. As it was the middle of the afternoon, not many people were in the elevator. Most were stuck in their offices, swamping through paperwork like her father. There was a man about her father's age in the elevator when she walked in. She didn't recognize him right away, but he apparently recognized her.

"Another Weasley?" the man drawled, switching his elegant cane to his other hand. "How many of there are you?"

"Seven," Ginny supplied helpfully. Although the man appeared to be rather arrogant, Ginny tried to be as friendly as she could. "I'm Ginny." She stuck her hand out, but the man made no move to shake her hand.

"Lucius Malfoy," he drawled. Ginny quickly pulled her hand back, and glared at the tall man.

"Oh," she said. The blonde-haired man returned her glare, and Ginny wondered why the lift was taking so long.

"A female Weasley," Malfoy said. "It's been a while since one of those." He seemed to appraise her, before turning away in disgust.

"Several generations," Ginny said coldly. Finally, the lift stopped on her father's floor. "Mr. Malfoy," she said curtly.

"Run along to your father, girl." The doors closed on Malfoy's blonde figure, and Ginny turned away, deciding not to tell her father of the encounter.

Malfoy stood in the lift, on his way to see the Minister, considering the young Weasley girl. She appeared to be about Draco's age, but clearly was younger as she wasn't as Hogwarts.

She could work, he thought to himself, staring at his austere expression in the reflection of the elevator. He decided a trip to Gringrotts was in order, he needed to retrieve a certain diary from his vault.


	15. The Dragon Debacle

_Dear Ginny, _

_I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone this, but Hagrid has a DRAGON. He calls it Norbert. It hatched about two weeks ago, and we have a plan to have your brother Charlie pick up the egg and take it to the dragon reserve. Ron was bitten by Norbert, but he's okay! Does Madame Pomfrey send home notes to parents when students are injured? I doubt it, because of what I've heard of your mum, I think she would have come to Hogwarts to personally check that Ron is okay._

_The bite was actually poisonous, but he's alright now. Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing. _

Ginny tossed the letter aside. At this point, it was crumpled from her reading it so much. This was the first in a series of letters that Hermione and Ginny had exchanged over the past few weeks. Ginny had started to call it the Dragon Debacle. Hermione had written a couple of days later, sounding frantic and sad in her letter. Ginny reckoned there were a few marks on the paper where Hermione's tears had fallen. She chewed on the top of her quill, and spat her tongue out at the sour taste. She shook her head, red hair flying, and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please don't be sad. I know 150 points is a lot, it really is. I'm not going to lie to you, if I were in Gryffindor, I might be a little miffed at you too. But I know your reasons, and you were doing it for Hagrid. You shouldn't feel bad about that. Like Ron said, the twins have lost a ton of points too. Maybe not as much in one go, but if you add them all up...you're right, it's pretty bad. Just whenever you feel lonely, remember you've got Harry, Ron, Neville, and me too! Just write me whenever you feel sad, Hermione. _

_Things here have been fine. Bill actually visited earlier in the month, for dad's birthday. It was nice to have him here, it's still really strange to have the house so empty! Imagine having several siblings and noise all the time, and then nothing! It's a change, and sometimes it's bloody awful, but I've gotten used to it. I've become closer to my mum and dad, and I feel like they have gotten to know me as well, especially without all my siblings around. _

_Send my love to Ron! _

_Ginny_

That should do it, Ginny thought to herself. She shook her head again. The troubles that her brother and his friends found themselves in were ridiculous. A dragon? Only they could manage to get into this. Ginny knew Hermione had mentioned a detention as well, and she glanced at her calendar. Hermione would be serving it tonight, and for some reason, Ginny had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about it. She moved to her bed, and lay down on it, stretching her body out. She was stiff from sitting at her desk for so long. She hadn't known exactly what to say to Hermione, but she hoped she had comforted the girl somewhat.

Ginny fell asleep long after, despite her feelings on the night. She awoke to a tickling sensation by her nose, and a pair of brown eyes glinting at her in the early morning light. She saw her name on the envelope, and moaned. What could have possibly happened now?


	16. The Platform Again

"There he is, mum, there he is, look!" Ginny jumped up and down on the spot. She knew she looked like a silly little girl, but this was the first official time she was meeting Harry Potter. She smiled at Ron, while her mum reprimanded her.

"Harry Potter! Look mum! I can see-" Her mum cut Ginny off, scolding her once more. She grinned at Hermione, and Hermione shook her head laughing at the younger girl.

Hermione had filled her in through owl post, as usual. She was worried when Harry hadn't woken up right away after going after the Stone. Ginny had yelled at Hermione, saying that the older girl should have asked her about the Philosopher's Stone and she could have told them everything. Hermione had apologized for her own stupidity, and promised to include Ginny from now on.

Ginny wrapped her arms around the bushy-haired witch.

"It's so good to see you!" Ginny squealed. She saw Ron shoot her a weird look, but then he turned back to his conversation with Harry. Hermione and Ginny watched as Harry's Muggle family approached him on the platform. Ginny stared with dislike at them, having heard stories from Hermione about Harry's mistreatment. But the Boy-Who-Lived just smiled at his uncle and turned his green eyes on the Weasley's and Hermione. He smiled and waved, making brief eye contact with Ginny, who immediately blushed. They all watched as he trotted behind his fat uncle out to the car park.

"I can't believe the year is over!" Hermione exclaimed, turning back to her conversation with Ginny. A brown-haired couple approached Hermione from behind, and Ginny smiled at them. Hermione turned around, and immediately hugged her parents. She waved Ginny goodbye as she pulled her parents out of the station, talking non-stop all the way.

Ginny grinned at her friend's antics until Ron interrupted her thoughts. They climbed into her father's Ford Anglia, and Ron spoke.

"I didn't know you were that close with Hermione," Ron said.

"We wrote a ton during the year, she told me loads," Ginny said, shooting a mischievous look at her brother. Ron gulped and turned a shade paler.

"Come on, Gin," he pleaded. "Don't tell mum, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, turning toward the car window, grinning. This would be a great summer.

_AN: One more chapter to go! The first book had 17 chapters, so I thought it would be suitable for this to have 17 as well! Hope you guys like it! _


	17. Visits and Endings

The summer passed quickly for Ginny. She spent most of it catching up with Ron, playing pranks with Fred and George, and the occasional pickup game of Quidditch. Percy even joined them one afternoon, which was pretty shocking to all the Weasleys. He actually made a pretty good Keeper. The best part of the summer was when she spent a weekend at Hermione's house. She was completely absorbed by the Muggle gadgets they had laying around, and she knew her dad would be in heaven if he came here.

They spent the weekend watching old Muggle movies, and Hermione even took her to a Muggle movie theatre the last night of her visit. She was buzzing about it the entire ride home, and Mrs. Granger wouldn't stop giggling. When she arrived back at the Burrow, Ron was immediately jealous. He hadn't talked to Harry all summer. and as he said, there's only so much talking he could do with Hermione.

The rest of the Weasley household soon became worried as no news came from Harry. Ginny knew even her parents were worried about, when she overheard them talking about visiting the Dursley household.

And so July came and went, with still no word from Harry. Ginny often caught Ron, Fred, and George scheming together, but she paid no attention as she spent most of her days begging her mum to take her to Diagon Alley. Ginny wanted her school things. She knew most of what she would get would be second hand, but she knew she was getting new robes, as she couldn't wear her brothers. She also knew that she was getting a new wand, although she wasn't sure how her parents could afford that.

One scorching August night, Ginny was up in bed reading one of Percy's old textbooks. She had a feeling she would really like Charms, and she had been reading this particular book late at night for the last few weeks. She was drawn out of her reading, when she heard low voices outside her bedroom door. She got up from her bed, lightly walking over to her window. A few seconds later, she saw Fred, George, and Ron sneaking out. So that was what they had been scheming about? Why couldn't she been included in that?

She huffed to herself and went back to bed, shoving a pillow over her head. The next morning, still angry at her brothers, she went down to breakfast. Her heart rose up into her throat as she saw the one black-haired head at the table. She cursed under her breath, knowing that she was blushing to the roots of her hair. She sat down noisily at the table, and began to eat. She kept her head down, not paying attention to the conversation. She looked up once, feeling someone's eyes on her, and made contact with a bright green pair. She immediately put her elbow in the butter dish.

She got up from the table immediately, walking as fast as she could to her room. This really was going to be an interesting year, she thought to herself, her mind still on the green-eyed boy downstairs.

_AN: I'm finally finished! Also, a disclaimer. Any text that looked familiar was taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. IT IS NOT MINE. I believe there was two quotes last chapter, and also once in the first chapter. THOSE LINES ARE ALL J.K. ROWLING'S, and not mine. I actually really loved playing around with this story. It may not have been completely canon, but I stuck as close as possible. Also, all dates and events were taken from the hp lexicon, so take a look at that if you want. But thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
